The Path Not Taken
by sandra8722
Summary: Sometimes the least likely person ends up saving your life. Time travel fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this don't sue me.

This happens right after the Originals are linked and Ester is performing the spell to kill them.

I rewrote and fixed up some parts.

* * *

><p>"Mother!" Kol screamed<p>

The Originals paced behind the barrier of flames, unable to reach their mother, who was minutes away from ending them.

"How can you do this?" Elijah asked his mother in a clam voice. Only his eyes giving away the depth of his pain.

Ester looked up from her book. "I have to right what I did. Son, you must understand that."

"So it was all just a rouse, then? You never really forgave me? It was a ploy to gather us together and kill us?" Klaus asked, emotion shaking his voice, coming up to stand by his brother.

"No Niklaus." Ester shook her head. "I forgave you a long time ago, but I could never forgive myself. All the pain that has come from my choice. All the suffering the world has gone through. That is my burden to bare."

"Mama, Please!" Rebecca begged desperately falling on her knees.

"What of you Finn? Are you really so ready to die." Kol asked as he picked up his sister and hugged her to him.

"We should already be dead Kol. Our bones should be nothing more than ash but yet we remain. It is not right." Finn answered stepping closer to Ester. Ready to block any last minute attacks.

The Salvatore brothers stood silent as they watched the scene in front of them in disbelief.

Hiding he face in Kol's shoulder Rebecca started crying in ernest.

Klaus and Elijah stood silent as they watched their mother begin to chant.

"So this is it then." Klaus whispered to his brother.

Elijah turned towards his bother but no words came to him. What was there left to say? He squeezed Klaus's shoulder in a silent goodbye. "All ways and forever brother."

Kol gripped Rebecca closer to him and whispered in her ear. "Always and forever little sister."

Then Finn gasped for air and fell to his knees. His siblings all gasped as they felt Finn's pain as if it was their own. It would be over soon.

Then... nothing. Ester looked up confused and before she could figure out what had went wrong; the flames died and she was thrown down in the ground by none other than Katherine.

Finn moved to protect his mother but was grabbed and thrown to ground by a blond figure. Before he could even grasp what was happening the blonde gripped his head to the side and sung their fangs into his neck.

Ester fell to the ground staring in disbelief. "Why? You of all people...why would you help them?"

Katherine ignored the question. Keeping a weary eye on the Originals that were slowly approached

Elijah and Klaus both stared at Katherine with unreadable eyes. She tensed ready to run. However they didn't move towards her. There attention shifted to focus on their attention to their bother.

Finns body twitched slightly as the blonde figure continued tp feed. Finally, they gasped for air has they stepped away and Fin's body hit the floor. th.

Damon gasped in disbelief. "Caroline...?"

She turned to him, blood on her face glowing black in the moonlight, eyes unfocused in wild blood lust. Then she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this don't sue me.

This happens right after the Originals are linked and Ester is performing the spell to kill them.

Path Not Taken

* * *

><p>Caroline turned towards the others. The Salvatores and the Originals stood frozen d a few meters away from her. Clearly at a loss for words.<p>

Damon, as always, was the first to break the silence. "What the hell Blondie?" Caroline raised her eyebrows at him in amusement. "How the hell did you do that?"

She rolled her eyes, clearly having no intentions of answering his questions. "Let's get the show on the road shall we? Katherine?"

Katherine pulled Ester up to her feet and walked her over to Rebecca. "Come on, mama bear. Time to face the music"

Ester looked up her children as she was thrown on the ground in front of them. Their eyes looking down at her in disgust. Katherine slowly moved back as ester tried to explain herself. "I only meant too...

"Silence mother." Kol said in a cold voice not even glancing in his mothers direction. All his focus remaining on Caroline.

She didn't even blink as the entire Original family took turns studying her. Carline just slowly continued to clean Finn's blood from her face.

Katherine, on the other hand was slowly creeping away from the group. "Katerina love, don't be in such a hurry. I will be wanting a word with you" Klaus said without even looking at her.

Katherine froze.

Rebecca knelt down in front of her mother. "Why? Mama, Why?"

Ester shook as she tried to look her daughter in the eye. "My sweet girl. Can you ever forgive me for what I have done to you. The monster I made you become. I was only trying to give you peace."

"My God, what is with your family and the guilt?" Caroline said walking over to pick up Ester's spell book.

Kol looked at the girl. Then, back to his siblings utterly flabbergasted. How could this infant vampire think it was acceptable to speak to them with so much disregard.

"It must be exhausting" Caroline said flipping threw the book.

Ester glared. Caroline smiled. Then she threw the book over at Katherine "Found it. Call them."

Katherine caught the book and flipped out her cell phone. "We found it. Come now."

As she ended the call, Katherine found the entire Original family staring at her. She felt her heart speed up and sweat breakout on her back.

_Oh well, _she thought to herself._ If I going to die anyway, I might as well have some fun with it. _

So Katherine sweetly smiled at them.

Klaus growled and Kol's eyes flashed. They both moved towards Katherine at the same time but Caroline sped over to stand in front of them. "Ahh come on boys. No time for that. She is just playing"

"I must admit that I share Mr. Salvatore curiosity, as to how you managed to take down my brother." Elijah stated trying to get back to the matter at hand.

Caroline took a deep breath "Consider it a trade secret."

"I think you will find that my family does not respond well to secrets." Rebecca responded in a deadly voice turning away from her mother.

Caroline barely spare a glance in her direction "And I think you will find that I really don't care."

"I think I could change that' Rebecca said moving forward but Kol grabbed her arm.

"Easy, Bec." He warned her.

Ester glared up at the Caroline. "You have no idea what you have done."

"Oh, I am pretty sure she does." Katherine said earning her a deadly glare from the Original Witch.

"And you! You stopped the one thing that could have granted your freedom." Ester yelled across the clearing.

Katherine's eyes left the witch and momentarily landed on Elijah. She turned back to Ester. "I will take my chances."

"As fun as all this is.. I really don't have a whole a lot of time" Caroline said as she walked to the middle of the clearing.

"You plan on going somewhere sweetheart?" Klaus asked smoothly stepping closer.

"Nothing you need worry over, love." She said over her shoulder.

Klaus eyes widened at her response.

"Please tell me you know what the hell is going on." Damon whispered urgently to Katherine.

Katherine shook head "It is a lot easier if you don't ask questions."

"Really? Incase you haven't noticed the vamp that we turned has lost her mind and blatantly goading them."

"I wonder where she picked that up from" Katherine whispered back.

Damon scoff at her jab. "That is hardly the same thing"

The Originals make no indication that they had heard the exchange. Although, Elijah and Klaus both silently vowed to themselves that they would make Katherine talk. One way or another.

Stefan, who had been watching the entire time, stayed silent as he tried to figure out was going on. There was something wrong about Caroline. Something was off.

But it was her eyes that gave her away.

They were ancient, like the eyes you see in older vampires. They were no longer bright and innocent. She had a deadly confidence in her that he had never seen before.

Then, Stephan knew without a doubt "You are not Caroline."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this don't sue me.

This happens right after the Originals are linked and Ester is performing the spell to kill them.

Path Not Taken

* * *

><p>Caroline looked over at Stefan "That really depends on how you look at it."<p>

"Care to share anymore Blondie?" Damon asked

Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you mind enlightening us then? Elijah asked gesturing to his siblings in a silent threat.

"Yes. I mind "

Caroline backed away from the group. She smiled to herself. This was just too much fun. Being the one in control was giving her a sick sort of pleasure. The fact that it was pissing them off was just added bonus.

"Are you sure that this is the best choice?" Kol asked, "It will go easier for you if you just answered the question"

Before Caroline could respond eight women walked through the tree line shocking all the vampires in the clearing. There had been no indication of their approach. Silently, the women started moving towards the group.

"It took you long enough Andrea" Katherine spoke to the leader of the group.

"I had to be certain that there was no longer a threat to my sisters." The small asian

women answered.

Katherine turned to the others. "May I present the the Amaterasu Coven. Ladies, the Original Family."

A shocked silenced descended over the filed. This coven's very existence was a legend that stretched back centuries. Even in their human lives, the Originals were heard tales of the Amaterasu witches. Always whispered by the fire, as if speaking the very name could invite their rath.

They were the most powerful and evasive covens in the world.

And the most dangerous

"It is not possible." Ester whispered from the ground.

"I assure you, Witch, that it is." Andrea replied as she signaled to her sisters.

The women moved as one. They each took an arm of an Original and lead them to stand in a circle in the center of the clearing. They were all to stunned to resist. Caroline quickly picked up Finn and dropped him into his place in the circle.

The witches moved silently and quickly. They began chanting, each raising a knife to cut the Original's wrist. Klaus was the first to react, pulling his arm away before it could be cut.

Before he could blink, Caroline was there holding his arm in place. The harder he tried to pull away the tighter her grip became. He was in awe as he realized that she was stronger than him.

"Trust me." She whispered to him.

Klaus stilled. There was something in her voice. Like she was trying to comfort h him rather than force him.

He couldn't explain why but he stopped resisting.

The blood poured from his wrist on to the dirt. Then it as if pushed by some invisible force it moved towards the center mixing with his siblings's . As the chanting continued the pool of blood began to glow. Suddenly it separated and flowed back to the Original from whence it came. It floated up from the ground into their wrist and their wounds closed.

Andrea opened her eyes. "The link is broken"

***Amaterasu is the sun goddess in Japanese mythology

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own this don't sue me.

This happens right after the Originals are linked and Ester is performing the spell to kill them.

Path Not Taken

* * *

><p>"No!" Ester yelled. "You have no idea what you have done. What you have inflicted upon the world! The balance must be restored."<p>

The Originals moved out of the circle to stand beside each other. Flanking each other.

In front of them stood the coven and the Salvatore brothers. Caroline was leaning against a rock a few meters behind them, looking throughly bored Further away, Katherine paced like a caged animal; ready to blot at the slightest movement.

"Don't be naive witch. It is you that messes with the balance." Andrea spoke to Ester as if she was talking to a small child. Ester glared.

"You have been on the other side of the vale judging your children with human eyes, witch" She sighed "You created them to survive the werewolves. The werewolves who ruled the new world with no equal."

She gestured to the Originals. "You gave the wolves a natural adversary. That is balance! You were just too blind to see it."

Andrea gestured to Ester's failed ritual "Now you threaten the very balance that you, as a witch, are supposed to protect. Why? Because you can not see beyond your own guilt."

Ashamed, Ester looked to the ground, unable to process what she had been told.

Andrea looked over at Caroline. "You are not right for this world. It won't be able to hold you both."

Caroline tilted her head at the witch and looked up at the sky " Dawn is not to far off now."

Klaus paused at the cryptic conversation. The witches were looking at Caroline with unease. As if her very presence put them on edge.

Stefan turned to Damon who shrugged in response, resigning to the fact that they were completely out of their depth. It seemed that Rebecca and Kol were in the same boat. Both wore expressions that would suggest that they were seconds away from ripping someone apart.

Klaus on the other hand, was complete disinterested in what was going on. Preferring to stare at Caroline, who was ignoring him by gazing up at the sky. As if having the most powerful being on earth fixated on her wasn't unnerving.

The coven made their way back into the woods as quietly as the came. Andrea paused when she came beside Katharine,"I am surprised in you Katrina. It is not often we give our protection. I hope you didn't not give it up lightly."

Katharine nodded, well aware that the Originals were listening to every word.

"So our debt has been honored then."

"It has." Katharine whispered. Elijah's face gave away nothing as he watched the exchange.

Now he knew how Katharine had evaded them all this time.

"You will be on your own" said Andrea

Katharine's eyes flicked to Originals, pausing briefly on Elijah again, before responding "I am used to it."

Andrea nodded and disappeared in to the trees with the rest her coven.

"Well that's great." Kol said clearly annoyed. "Anyone care to fill in the blanks? How about you Katharine? "

A low growl came from Elijah.

" It would seem that my brother still has a soft spot for you. Pity, I bet you can scream a pretty little tale " Kol turned to face Caroline " How about you, baby vampire? Has anyone ever told you what happens to little girls that keep secrets?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you sound like fourteen year old boy having a temper tantrum?" Caroline shot back.

Enraged, Kol sped towards the blonde before be knocked back by Klaus.

"This isn't time to play hero brother! Your plaything keeping dangerous secrets." Kol yelled. Klaus's eyes flashed yellow as he growled down at his brother.

"Aww sweetie, someone feeling left out?" Caroline smiled sweetly at Kol before picking up Ester's spell book.

"You should do well to mind your tongue around your betters girl"

"What exactly makes you better?"

"We are am older." Kol responded still glaring up at Klaus as he stood up.

"You might regret that you said that " Caroline mussed while handing the book to Rebecca.

"What exactly am I supposed to do with this?" Rebecca asked, her voice dripping with contempt.

Caroline laughed at Original "God. I forgot how much you hated me"

Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "Funny, cause I hadn't."

"Whatever you say." Caroline said exasperated. " There is a spell in there that can strip a witch of her powers."

Rebecca stared down at the book. "An that would be of interest to me because..."

"You know, you all are being very rude to someone that has just saved your lives." Caroline rolled her eyes when none of them responded. "If a witch dose not have her power than she be compelled. Forgive me if I thought even your family might pause at the thought of committing matricide."

Rebecca looked over to her mother then back to Caroline. She clutched the book to her chest.

"Thank you." Rebecca said, voice thick with emotion

Caroline smiled " Think nothing of it"

"I am still a little lost. Care to share when you came up with the plan to save the day, Blondie? How about where the hell the amazon witches came from? How you got her" Damon pointed to Katharine. "of all people to agree to save him." He gestured to Klaus. " A guy who has tried to kill all of us at least once."

"That is an excellent question" Elijah said while looking directly at Katharine

Damon didn't know what made him angrier. The fact that The Originals weren't dead or that Elijah wouldn't stop looking at Katharine. So did what he always did, he took is rage out on someone weaker that him.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Damon's rant and began to walk away. But he sped over to block her path. "No. I don't know what hell is going on here. But whatever game this is, you are playing with the big kids, girly girl. You are way out of your league. You don't get to walk away."

Caroline paused, looking over to the woods.

"Don't even try it. I could out run you any day." Damon threatened.

Stefan saw Klaus's eyes following exchange closely, like a predator stalking its prey. He tired to warn his brother "Damon ..."

Caroline turned at Stefan's voice. Damon gripped her face turning her back to him. "Don't look to him to save you. I made you Caroline and I can unmake you. Now answer me before I rip you apart!"

Suddenly Damon was flying through the air. He landed hard, pain shooting up his back. Before he could stand there was a hand around his throat pushing him deeper into the earth. Damon fought with all his strength but still couldn't move.

Caroline flooded his eyesight.

"It is amazing what you can come up with in twenty-eight hundred years."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own this don't sue me.

This happens right after the Originals are linked and Ester is performing the spell to kill them.

Path Not Taken

* * *

><p>"That is not possible" Damon whispered staring at Caroline in astonishment.<p>

She smirked down at him. "And yet, it is."

She let him go, stood up and turned to face the others; all of whom were staring at her in wary confusion unsure of what to do next.

No one said anything each unwilling to make the first move. The stalemate seemed to stretched on forever.

Rebecca felt cold fear stared making its way up her spine. This was far bigger than she realized. She looked to her older brothers hoping they knew what was going on; but they gave no indication of what they were thinking.

Stefan was the first to break. "How old are you?"

"Old"

"How old? Elijah asked.

Caroline gave a small smile "Older than you"

The Originals paused, looking to each other. Then, as if moving as a single being they spread out, slowing encircling the blond vampire.

Stefan grabbed a hold of Damon and pulled him back from the group. This wasn't going to end well.

"You better start making sense, little girl" Kol said threatened. When she didn't respond he moved towards her. "

Elijah stepped in front to stop his younger brother.

"Torture before integration, Kol? Well you were never one disappoint." Caroline shook her head in amusement.

"You don't know me!" He said pacing behind Elijah "I could make you scream in ways you never dreamed of."

Caroline smiled slowly as she looked him up and down, stripping eyes him with her eyes.

"Been there, done that."

A hot flush spread down Kol's body. No woman had ever dismissed him like that. He was what they all wanted. He was surprised by how much her words unsettled him.

At the same, Klaus had to use all his will power to not to kill his brother. Caroline was his. Period.

It didn't matter that she betrayed him tonight. If he really thought about it, he couldn't blame her for her actions. How ever this played out, he was the only one that would touch her.

Her words insinuated that his brother had intimate knowledge of her. He hadn't even kissed the girl yet. Klaus didn't know who he wanted to kill first Kol or Caroline. What really unnerved him was that Caroline was staring at him like she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"What Klaus have to say about you consorting with his younger brother." Kol mocked

"He would probably say ' Caroline, love you are young and have so much to look forward too. You shouldn't lower your standards so early in life." She said her eyes laughing and Kol finally understood what drew his brother to the girl. She has spunk.

Kol whipped his head around and glared at Rebecca and Damon who were both laughing at Caroline's comment.

Elijah ignored his siblings "You said that you are older than us? Care to explain"

"I know some powerful witches" Caroline shook her head. "Or I will know. It is hard to wrap your head around."

"You would have us believe that you are from the future?" Klaus asked from her left.

Caroline shook her head considering his question. "A version of it"

"Is it just me, or is this becoming a fucked up version of Star Trek?" Damon deadpanned. Stefan glared over at his brother clearly unamused.

"You are being very vague Caroline" Rebecca said trying to reason with her.

"It is in your best interest" Caroline replied, completely at ease as four of the the oldest beings on earth surrounding her.

"And why would that be?"

She sighed "This would be a lot easier if you just trusted me"

"Really sweetheart? And why would we do that?" Klaus asked coming to stand closer to her. If his siblings attacked he could get to her first. Caroline didn't even flinched at his proximity.

She tilted her head, listening to something that sound the others couldn't hear. She turned back to the group. "Something is going to happen now. Please don't make it more difficult than it has to be."

Everyone tensed at her words, hyper aware of their surroundings. For a long moment nothing happened. Then there was a noise coming from north end of the clearing. Faint at first, then louder and louder. Suddenly Caroline burst through the trees. Another Caroline

She was out of breath and covered in dirt like she had been running of miles. Caroline took a deep breath as her eyes landing on her a mirror image.

"What the fuck?"

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own this don't sue me.

This happens right after the Originals are linked and Ester is performing the spell to kill them.

A/N: Ok people are sending reviews expressing confusion. I hope this clears things up.

(Future) Caroline saved the Originals, we don't know why. (Future) Caroline's presence has changed the events of the timeline. Therefor any future events that she talks about might not happen.

Please tell me if you have questions or if something is not clear and I will try and fix it.

* * *

><p>Path Not Taken<p>

They stared at each other, one in complete and utter confusion; the other in a weary amusement.

"What... what are you?" Caroline gasped.

"I am you, kid. A slightly enhanced, more experienced version, but still you" the other replied.

"What..Enhanced...?"

She smiled at her younger self "Older. Wiser and all that jazz."

"Wow this is creepy" Damon said making the younger blonde glare over at him. "Oh come on Blondie, you don't think this is weird?"

Caroline ignored him and turned back to her double "Older?"

"About three thousand years older." _ she _shrugged. "Give or take a century."

"Three thousand... That... that...oh my god." Caroline glanced around at the Originals surrounding her.

Caroline couldn't make sense of this. When she became a vampire she very grateful for Stefan. To have someone older to help her and explain how to be a vampire. To guide her.

Now this..what the hell is she supposed to call her..this ... thing was saying she was... or was going to be older than the Originals. It was wrong and terrifying at the same time.

How many people would she lose in three thousand years?

" You lying. You are a shape shifter or something." Caroline looked over at Stefan and Damon. "There are shape shifters right?"

When the they said nothing, Caroline looked to Klaus, Kol, Elijah and Rebecca. Hell even Katherine. Her eyes begging them to say this was a mistake. They were at the beginning, older than she could comprehend. They had to have the answers. "Right?..."

The older vampires didn't answer. The panic in her voice making all of them acutely aware that she was a only eighteen years old girl. Even Kol's eyes softened towards her.

Klaus felt his heart clench and he unconsciously moved closer to her. The younger Caroline either didn't notice or didn't care. She took a deep breath and turned back to ... the other her? " What do you mean? What the hell is going on? And no half-ass answers."

"Yes. I second that." Kol said.

The older Carolinetook a deep breath. "It is a really long story. The Cole's Notes version goes like this, when the original doppleganger was killed, her cousin, who was married to a sorcerer, vowed revenge. The sorcerer placed a spell on Ester's magic. Sorcery is very different from witchery. Like opposite side of a magnet, connected but an opposite charge. When cursing a human the spell resides in their blood. But a witch's magic is a apart of her very being. To place a curse on her magic the strongest form of sorcery and the most dangerous."

Ester's sobs quieted as she listened to the blond vampire. " What do you mean? I would know if someone placed a curse on me. I would feel it."

Caroline looked at the old woman slumped on the ground covered with dirt and tears. "No you wouldn't. If it had been placed on your body maybe, but when placed on your magic the curse can hide itself, drawing power from your magic. You wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

Always the voice of reason, Elijah tried to shift the conversation to the issue at hand. "I don't see how this pertains to the situation we find ourselves in"

The older Caroline rolled her eyes at him making Klaus smirk. Apparently somethings never change, regardless of age.

"The curse basically ensured that any spell your mother casts would have dire consequences for her family. Ego your curse." She gestured to Klaus. "As I understand it, your mother was only trying to cast a spell that would help you and Michael reconcile. Obviously it didn't work out that way she intended."

"Are you all following this?" Damon whispered to Stefan.

"Barely." Stefan replied.

"Wait." Rebecca said stepping forward " Are you saying that she had no choice? That she didn't intend to harm us?"

"It's a little more complicated than that." The older Caroline replied. " She knew what she was doing. Her thoughts and actions were her own. But if the curse hadn't been there Ester would have never had the intent or desire to harm any of you in the first place."

Rebecca took a deep breath to steady her emotions. Her mother really didn't want her dead.

"So what now, then?" Rebecca asked

"Now you spell your mother's powers away, compelled her to forget this unfortunate incident and live happily ever after."

"And you? What will become of you?" Elijah asked.

"Nothing of consequence."

For some reason he couldn't identify, Klaus felt his gut clench at the tone in the time traveler's voice. It was so resigned. So defeated. As she stepped towards her double, Klaus unconsciously moved to stand closer to the younger Caroline. His Caroline, who was clearly not paying attention to what was happening, lost in her own thoughts.

"Kid. It is not as bad as you think" the time traveler paused, "There is no use fretting over something that hasn't even happened yet. Take this "

Caroline instinctively took the piece of paper her older self handed to her. "What is this?"

The older version sighed, "It is a choice. Ever since Katherine put the pillow over my, your? ..our head, things have been whirlwind. Think of it as a way to control your future"

Klaus glared over at Katherine. He had been unaware of her role in Caroline's turning.

"My life has been ... memorable and I dare say enjoyable. I don't regret anything that I have done. But I never choose it. So I am giving you a choice."

Caroline looked between the paper and her older self clearly not understand.

"You should get going, now"

Caroline turned to leave but the three male Originals simultaneously moved to block her path.

"You aren't going anywhere sweetheart." Klaus said sweetly making Caroline freeze in her tracks.

The older Caroline laughed, "Don't worry kid, They can't catch you. Not while we are connected and can draw strength from me. Now get going."

The younger Caroline sped out of the clearing.

Kol started to follow before being thrown into a tree. The older blond barbie vampire smiled sweetly at him.

"Vampire 101 love, older is stronger."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own this don't sue me.

A/N: I know, I am sorry for the late update. I want to let you all know that this story is planned out. I will not abandon it. So please just be patient.

This happens right after the Originals are linked and Ester is performing the spell to kill them.

Ok people are sending reviews expressing confusion. I hope this clears things up.

(Future) Caroline saved the Originals, we don't know why. (Future) Caroline's presence has changed the events of the timeline. Therefor any future events that she talks about might not happen.

Please tell me if you have questions or if something is not clear and I will try to fix it.

* * *

><p>"Any one else notice that time traveling Barbie here conveniently skipped over the part where she showed up to save the day. Why, anyone would want to do that is completely beyond me."<p>

Everyone turned towards Damon, expressions ranging from annoyance to sheer rage.

" What?"

"Well I don't approve of his rhetoric, Damon does bring up a good point." Elijah commented.

Instead of answering him Caroline turned to the other end of the clearing "Katherine you should get going."

"Do not move!" Klaus shouted and Katherine froze.

"Brother.." Elijah started.

"No! I don't care about your attachments. She owes me five hundred years!" Klaus roared and waving his hand towards the terrified Katherine.

"She saved you life." Time traveling Caroline said from beside Klaus.

He stared hard at the blonde. Her eyes weren't pleading with him like he excepted. This was not the same girl that they had used to his play his emotions earlier this evening. No, she met his gaze head on.

Klaus took a deep breath. He hated Katherine. For everything that had happened five hundred years ago. For outsmarting him. For her face. For Caroline. He hated her.

But at the same time he would have never come to Mystic Falls if she hadn't escaped. He would have never killed Michael. He wouldn't have his family back. He would have never met...

Klaus looked over at the vampire at the other end of the clearing and tried to ignore the reasons behind his decision. "The bounty is lifted. I would recommend that you keep your distance for the next century Katrina. "

Katherine didn't need to be told twice and before anyone could blink, she was gone.

"Oh hell no! You just let her go? Let her get away with everything?" Damon shouted at Klaus before rinning after Katherine.

"So.. What now?" Rebecca asked no one in particular.

"Now, you spell your mom and you all live happily ever after." Caroline said as she started walking away.

"What about you?" Stefan asked.

"That doesn't really matter"

"Oh, I think it does love." Klaus said slowly. Caroline turned to face him as he walked up behind her. Their gazes locked and after what seemed like an eternity, she smiled at him.

It was as if time froze. Klaus couldn't breathe and his heart stopped. No one his entire existence, human or vampire, had ever looked at him like that. No one.

Before Klaus could gather his thoughts, Caroline's gaze shifted to the rest of the group. "FYI. While I am here, the kid can draw power form me. It could have long lasting effects."

"Why would that have anything to do with us?" Rebecca asked.

"I am almost three thousand years. Is that really the kind of power you want behind an eighteen year old?" Caroline paused and looked at Elijah. "She may need ... guidance."

Kol snorted, "There is no way I am playing babysitter to you...her..whatever."

"She just saved your life!" Stefan whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, She did." Kol pointed at the future Caroline " Not the other one..." Kol glraed at the time traveller, "and you better pray that your other half remembers her place."

"Kol!" Rebecca yelled as Klaus growled at their brother.

"I apologize Miss Forbes" Elijah said politely. "This has understandably been a very unsetting night. My younger brother doesn't not react well under stress." Elijah paused. "I assume that you will not reveal anymore than what you have already said. Am I correct?"

Caroline nodded "You are."

"Well than, Mr Salvatore is correct. My siblings and I owe you a great debt to you. We will protect the young one." Elijah put his fist to his chest. "I give you my word."

"As do I" Rebecca said stepping forward, fist to chest.

Kol paused for only a moment before rolling his eyes then fist to chest he said " And I"

"As do I" Klaus whispered as Caroline's eyes locked with his. "My life for hers."

Stefan could hardly breathe. He knew that there was more going. They way there were speaking. These were words of the original's ancestors. A life debt. It could never be taken back.

After a long moment Kol broke the silence. " Well, I guess I should get going if I am to play nurse maid.v Can't let the girl to much of a head start now can I?"

And with that Kol took off.

"Speaking of a head start." Caroline turned to Elijah. "I believe that you have an engagement that is long overdue." She nodded her in the direction that Katherine and Damon had left.

Elijah tilted his head in acknowledgement and, ignoring Rebecca's and Klaus' knowing stare, sped to the woods.

"That women is going to be the end of him," Rebecca said disapprovingly.

"That seems to be a running theme" Stefan complained.

"Speak for yourself mate" Klaus turned to Caroline "What will you do now?"

"I have done what I came to do. The witch was speaking the truth. It is unnatural for me to be here." Caroline looked up to the lightening sky, sunrise was close. "It is about time for me to take my leave"

Stefan followed her gaze " You are going to meet the sun?"

"But you can't" Rebecca gasped in disbelief.

"I won't let you." Klaus growled taking a step towards her.

Caroline didn't even flinch. "Even if you could, which you can't . Why would you want to? Technically speaking, the time I come from doesn't even exist any more. I don't exist any more." Caroline paused, " I don't belong longer I stay, the more powerful the kid is going to get. The more things change."

"But the pain. It will be agony" Stefan trailed off.

"Death always is, but don't concern yourself. I have built up quite a high pain tolerance over the years." Caroline smiled as she stared walking out of the clearing.

She paused to look at Rebecca. "She could be your friend. If you let her."

Caroline disappeared into the trees.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own this don't sue me.

A/N: I know, I am sorry for the late update. I want to let you all know that this story is planned out. I will not abandon it. So please just be patient.

I am back! I will keep up with story I promise!

This happens right after the Originals are linked and Ester is performing the spell to kill them.

(Future) Caroline saved the Originals, we don't know why. (Future) Caroline's presence has changed the events of the timeline. Therefor any future events that she talks about might not happen.

* * *

><p>Caroline ran. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't think about where but she knew that she needed to get the fuck away from everything that had just happened.<p>

She had never been so thankful to be a vampire. As a human she would have been hopelessly lost by now. Instead she used her senses to head toward the interstate. Caroline knew that she didn't have a lot of time. They would follow her. HE would follow her.

Being a vampire did have its drawbacks though. She no longer needed to focus on what was in front of her. She never got tried and her feet instinctually found the ground. As the trees blurred past she could help but ponder,_ What the fuck? How was it even possible? Elena was the only one that was supposed to have a double!_

Caroline dismissed the thought even before she could finish it. Whatever was happening she knew for certain that the woman in the clearing was more that a mirror image. She wasn't a stranger with the same face. She was her.

The explanations would have to wait. As she came up to a busy truck stop Caroline knew that, right now only one thing mattered was getting away. The truck stop provided the prefect cover. Even a Original would have a hard time following her scent through all this.

It wasn't until forty minutes later, safely speeding away from Mystic Falls, that she remembered the note.

Taking a deep breath Caroline opened the note. There in black and white and in her own handwriting,

_Pairs, Rome, Tokyo _

_Make your choice,_

_Wood Buffalo National Park_

_C._

Caroline stared down at the paper for over ten minutes. Then taking a deep breath she leaned over the truck driver. His eyes glazed over as her compulsion took hold.

"North. We are going to head north."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own this don't sue me.

A/N: I know, I am sorry for the late update. I want to let you all know that this story is planned out. I will not abandon it. So please just be patient.

I am back! I will keep up with story I promise!

This happens right after the Originals are linked and Ester is performing the spell to kill them.

(Future) Caroline saved the Originals, we don't know why. (Future) Caroline's presence has changed the events of the timeline. Therefor any future events that she talks about might not happen.

* * *

><p>It took all of three seconds for Klaus to catch up with Caroline. "So where are we going love?"<p>

Caroline smiled at the term of endearment. "We aren't going anywhere."

Caroline didn't try to move away from him despite what she said. Klaus didn't see the harm in following her. Being over a thousand years old sometimes worked for his benefit. He was nothing if not patient. There was no way in hell that he was letting this woman walk away from him without getting some answers.

She didn't talk to him as she started up the hill. Surprisingly the silence didn't bother him. This Caroline appeared to be completely with him with was odd. No one was comfortable with him. Even his siblings were sometimes on edge in his presence.

"It must be killing you."

"What is killing me love?"

Caroline stilled for a moment and turned to look at him." The questions you want to ask."

Klaus smiled and took a step closer to her using his height to force her to look up to meet his eyes. "Well now that you mention it..."

She raised an eyebrow in a way the was eerily similar to his own expression and continued her way up the mountain. Klaus could here someone trailing them. A quick inhale told him that Stefan was close behind. He didn't give him another thought. No matter how far he pushed him, Klaus knew that Stefan was not a real threat.

They continued on in silence. A few minutes later enter into a meadow. The long grass was covered in the morning and the forest around them was starting to come alive.

"This reminds me of england." Klaus commented before he could stop himself.

Caroline smiled "I always liked Westmorelyn."

"You have been to the manner?" Klaus asked shocked. He never brought anyone there. Not even his siblings. He needed answers. And he needed them now. "Caroline.."

"It doesn't matter anymore" Caroline turned to look at him and Klaus could see tears forming in her eyes. " My entire life hasn't happened. Everything I know about the future has changed. It won't help you."

"Tell me why you came back."

She took a deep breath "I have already told you."

Klaus grabbed her. "I know what your told the others love" He stepped closer to her, " But I want to know WHY you came back."

Caroline started at him. Klaus thought he saw her eyes drift to his mouth but it happened too fast for him to be sure. He stepped even closer. " When an original dies, your entire line dies too."

"So you came back to save your own hide." Klaus stepped back his mind racing. "To save Kol maybe."

Caroline scoffed at that turning away from him. "Don't you turn away from me!" Klaus pulled Caroline against his body. "If you were anyone else, you would be begging for death by now. I

Out of the conner of his eye he saw that the sun was just about to break the horizon. He didn't have a lot of time. His grip tighten on the vampire in front of him. "I am at the end of my patient man, love, but even I have my limits. I want to know what was going on!"

"You want to know what is going on!" Caroline glared up him. "You never told me which one of you started my line. Not that it would matter anyway." She gasped as angry tears swelled in her eyes. " If you died I would die either way."

Klaus's gripped loosed as he processed her words. "What do you mean..?"

"I am sure you will figure it out." Caroline looked over to the sky, the sun was about to break bought her hands to Klaus' face. "Nic..The five are still alive."

"What?" Klaus asked unable to focus with her stroking his face.

"The five are still alive. I don't know if they know about you but.. be safe." She smiled sadly at him. "Please by safe."

Caroline pulled his face to hers, kissing him desperately. Klaus returned the kiss matching her fervor. He wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. Caroline sobbed into the kiss as she crushed herself to his body. As if trying to turn them into one body.

"Shhh... love ... shh..Its going to be fine." Klaus whispered to her as he felt tears on her face.

Caroline took a deep breath and looked up at him. Klaus was fairly certain that he had never seen anything quite so beautiful. "I love you."

Caroline threw Klaus away from her before he even had a chance to comprehend her words.

Then she burst into flames.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own this don't sue me.

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the great feedback. I know that the updates have been really sparse but school is over for me now so hopefully I will be able to update more often.

I have taken some elements of the show and put them in here. I have slowed down the timeline because I feel that it makes it more believable. (As much as a story about vampires and werewolves can be) Also Kol is still alive.

Does it piss anyone else off that the members of the Original family, the strongest of all supernatural creatures, seem to drop like flies around a group of high school kids?

* * *

><p>Women couldn't help but look at Kol as he made his way through the club. His stroll gave off a confidence that was unusual in this part of the world. The people here were too poor and hardened by life to look like that. If only they knew the monster hiding behind that face. He relished in the attention. All he had to do now was sit back and wait for the brave ones to approach him.<p>

No sooner than the thought had passed through his mind, a redhead leaned over the bar flashing a substantial amount of cleavage his direction.

"Hey baby"

He smirked at her words. Seduction in this century was truly atrocious. Completely lacking all the finesse he had painstakingly perfected over his long lifetime. But as the saying goes, _when in Rome_. Kol leaned in and began preparing his meal for the evening. It was sickeningly easy. Soon after, he making his way out the back with the redhead in tow. But before he could walk out the door he caught a glimpse of a blonde.

"Baby.. Whats wrong?" The red head queued from behind him wondering why he stopped so suddenly.

A genuine smile crossed his face as watched the dance floor.

"Baby...?"

Kol glared down at the girl. "It seems like this is your lucky night love. Go away and forget that you met me."

The compelled girl turned and walked away and Kol turned his attention back to the blonde on the dance floor. _Oh this was going to be fun. _

She loved nights like this. When she could forget the world and live in the was no Caroline Forbes. No Mystic Falls. No duplicates of herself running around and turning her world inside out.

No, out here she was free of all that bullshit. Out here she could be anyone she wanted. Tonight she was just another dumb blonde co-ed getting drunk. Granted it wasn't the most original cover but judging from the looks the men were sending her way, the hunting would be easy tonight.

Not even a half an hour later some drunk 20-something jock was leading her out into the alley.

Caroline rolled her eyes as the guy muttered some half-assed compliment in her ear. She made a non-committal sound that he must have interrupted as consent. _Men are too easy _was the last thought that floated through her mind before she was lost herself in the euphoria of bloodlust.

_Clap. _

_Clap _

_Clap. _

Was the first sound that Caroline registered as she became aware of her surroundings. It took another minute before she realized that someone was watching her.

"Oh to be young again" Kol raised his eyebrows as she dropped the jock and turned to face him. He kicked the guys body as he walked up to her. "I miss the days that I could lose myself in the kill like that. It all become so boring after awhile. But you, my dear, seem to be coming along nicely. I was worried that vegetarian mentor of yours may have ruined any good vampire left in you."

Caroline smiled at Kol when the guy moaned and rolled over in pain. "Perhaps I spoke to soon. Mind if I finish him off for you?"

Caroline pushed Kol away from the unconscious guy on the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"Easy love. I didn't mean anything by it."

Caroline took a deep breath in order to clam herself. "What do you want Kol?"

"Do I sense a air of disappointment? Perhaps you were hoping for another member of my family?" Caroline glared which only seemed to encourage him further. " Dose one need an excuse to visit with a friend? What has it been? Three or four years?"

"It has been five which, in my opinion is not nearly long enough. And we are not friends." she replied slowly emphasizing each word.

"Sweet Caroline I am hurt that you say that. Although I suppose that it is true. We are not friends." Kol smiled sweetly at her. " I mean, according to your other self you and I are destined to a far more... intimate relationship"

Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "I wouldn't hold your breath."

" I don't know. Forever is a very long time and I can be a very patient man when given the proper ... motivation."

" You mean when whenever you can piss your brother off."

"Don't be sore love." He smirked "That would only be an added benefit."

Caroline scoffed in response and started walking away. She didn't even make it five feet before he flashed in front of her. She had never seen a vampire move that fast

Kol chuckled at her surprise. "I am Original Caroline and, unlike my brother I feel no need to handle you with kid gloves. It is better if you know you are outmatched from the beginning."

Caroline didn't acknowledge the fear that was slowing making its way up her spine. "My brother has never been predictable but I must say that his handling of your friends back in Mystic Falls has truly baffled me."

Since she had no idea where Kol was going with this Caroline figured that silence was the best option.

"He isn't a sentimental man, Caroline" Kol explained. "He leaves that nonsense to Elijah and Rebecca. Katherine bore the face of his human lover and yet he hunted her for 500 hundred years for ONE offense. If his history is any indicator you and your lot should have been dead years ago."

"I am sure he is sorry to disappoint you." Caroline replied trying to move away from him. "Besides, I was under the impression that Klaus had lifted the bounty on her head."

"A momentary postponement in order to appease Elijah." He tilted his head considering her words. "Which begs the question. How do you know about these affairs? I was told that you had cut off all ties with that backwater town."

Her silence was answer enough. "Oh this is too good. Here my family is chasing down every lead to find you. Those postcards you send your mother are very annoying by the way. Klaus has a tendency to tear apart the offending city trying to find some trace of you." Kol had to laugh. "To think, the whole time you have be in contact with someone back home. Who is it? Elena? The witch ? No, your are smart than that. They would be too obvious."

"Leave my friends alone. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"You mean Silas? I am perfectly content to let my siblings worry about that." Kol replied taking another step closer to her.

"Such a hero" she threw back at him while taking another step in the other direction.

"I am a pragmatist. My family might all be willing to risk there lives for this mystical cure but I am not. I enjoy being what I am. Besides your friends tried to kill me not too long ago. So I am less inclined to risk my life for them." Kol paused, "You should know that my siblings have the notion the that you may have the answer to this Silas problem."

"While let me save you all some time. I don't know anything, so you can leave me alone." Caroline spat at him.

Kol smiled at her sass. " We both know that isn't going to happen. You could make it easy on yourself and just tell me what was on the paper."

Her back hit the fence. "I don't know what your are talking about"

Kol's warped his fingers around the fence on either side of her head. Caroline could feel the pull of his eyes as he tried to compel her " What was on the paper Caroline?"

He clenched his jaw in annoyance when she didn't answer him. "I have no desire to hurt you. We both know that there are ways to remove the vervain from your system. Methods, that assure you, I am quite skilled in." Kol paused "But then I would have to deal with my brother. And I made it a point never to deal with my brother again."

He slowly twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "You know, he staked me for bedding one of his whores." Caroline tensed at his words. " Don't worry love, there is no need to be jealous. She meant nothing to him. It was the fact that he considered her to be his and his alone that enraged him."

Caroline took a shaky breath "Why are you telling me this?"

"Curiosity I guess." Kol gave her a small smile. "As delightful as you are, my dear. I can't fathom why he goes to such lengths to secure your and Mr. Salvatore's affections when he stabs his siblings in the back for far less than anything you two have ever done."

She didn't deny that Klaus had a bit of a thing for her and Stefan. Kol didn't seem like he expected her to answer him. It might have been her imagination but Caroline sensed that he was actually hurt by Klaus' actions. For whatever reason she felt compelled to comfort him.

"Maybe it is because we can die." Kol looked confused by her words so she pushed her point. " He will always have another chance to make things right with you. You are immortal in the truest sense of the word. Stefan and I are... breakable. He might not have another chance with us."

Before he could respond two hands wrapped his head and twisted. Caroline flinched at the loud snap that echoed down the alley and watched Kol's body hit the ground. She looked up at her savior.

Damon smirked at her. "Miss me Barbie?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own this don't sue me.

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the great feedback. I know that the updates have been really sparse but school is over for me now so hopefully I will be able to update more often.

I have taken some elements of the show and put them in here. I have slowed down the timeline because I feel that it makes it more believable. (As much as a story about vampires and werewolves can be) Also Kol is still alive.

* * *

><p>Caroline started in shock. "What are you doing here Damon?"<p>

"It that any way to speak to you rescuer?"

Caroline scoffed at that and pushed him out of her way trying to put as much distance between herself and the unconscious Original. A broken necked would not slow him down for long. Damon, however, didn't like being ignored and soon caught up to her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"As far away from here as possible, Kol is going to be angry when he wakes up" She crossed the main road paying little attention to the drivers who were honking at her in annoyance.

"I don't think he is the one you have to worry about." Damon taunted as he step on to the sidewalk, narrowly missing getting hit by a speeding car. Caroline ignored the jab.

"How did you find me?"

"Things aren't always about you Blondie. I happened to be looking for someone. This was just a happy twist of fate."

"We are in the middle of nowhere Damon. You want be to believe that we just happened to run into each other by chance, really?"

"Kol was the one that ran into you not me." Damon grabbed her arm before she headed down the street behind the bus station. "It is too obvious. This is the first place that he will check. I thought you were better at this?"

Caroline twisted her arm away from him. "We what do you suggest then?"

Damon nodded his head in the other direction. "Come on. I have a car." He walked away without looking behind him. As if he knew that she would follow him which made Caroline want to smack the self-centered smirk off his face. She managed to keep her cool, besides he was right. The bus was much to obvious.

"You still haven't told me why you are here."

"I was following the 1000 year old psychotic teenager."

"Kol? Why the hell would you follow him? Last I heard he wasn't your biggest fan."

"Well if he didn't have it out for me before he defiantly will when he wakes up and picks up my scent in the alley back there. You really owe me one."

"I owe you shit. Answer my question."

Damon rolled his eyes and grumbled out an answer. "I think he might know where Elena is"

Caroline smiled. "You still haven't found her?"

"She is turning out to be rather difficult to find. So either the doppelganger has some inherit evasion trait or someone is helping her. My bet is the latter and I think Kol is helping her."

"You really shouldn't have broken his neck the night of the ball. What does Stefan think of all this?" Caroline asked as they made their way to the car.

"My dear sweet brother is choosing to suffer in silence_. 'She will come back when she is ready Damon. It is not like we have the right to force her to do anything anymore_'" Caroline smiled at Damon's impression of Stefan.

"While you did lock her up and torture her for, what was it? … three .. four months."

"It was six. We didn't have a choice. She was impossible without her emotions. It was like having a mini-Katherine running around. Besides who gets that worked up over a little torture?"

"So she went to the one person that would love nothing more than to watch you run around the country looking for her like a chicken with your head cut off."

Damon glared at her, which just made Caroline smile wider. "I am sure Kol is loving it. He gets all the benefits and has none of the work. That is actually quite brilliant. I am impressed "

"Get in the car Caroline. You need to know a couple of things."

He didn't start talking until they were well on their way out of town. "Katherine is human, now."

Caroline whipped her head around to stare at him. "What?"

"Yup. I can't think of a less deserving person but what can you do."

"Well, I guess Elena will just have to get used to being a vampire."

Damon laughed. "Elena never wanted the cure. She was the one that stuffed it down Katherine's thoat. It was actually the prefect move. She got rid of the cure so it couldn't be used on her and gave Klaus his doppelganger back in one shot. Win Win."

Caroline had to school her facial features to remain neutral at the sound of Klaus name. Not that it mattered, Damon always could see right through her. "Yup that's right. Your boyfriend now has all the blood he needs for his own personal army of hybrid freaks."

"Why should I care."

"I am sure you can figure it out. You're a smart girl, for a blonde at least." Damon smirked at her scowled. "He has set up shop down in New Orleans. The people there treat him like a King. With Katherine safely tucked away with Elijah and his own personal city, Klaus is now free to focus on his attention on other things."

Caroline couldn't tell if the feeling spreading in her back was fear or excitement. So she did what she did best and ignored it.

"He still has to deal with Silas."

"Didn't you read my last e-mail? Silas is out of the game."

"What?" Caroline shrieked

"Yup. Bonnie froze him. As of this moment he is swimming with the fishes in Mystic River. Your time has run out." Damon said as he pulled into a busy truck stop off the highway. "You might be better off just going to see him. Or go to Elijah if you can't control your hormones."

Caroline glared at him but instead of making fun of her Damon turned serious. "This stopped being a cute game of cat and mouse three years ago. Now we are entering the seriously pissed off stage. I don't care if he had a crush on you five years ago. Klaus is not a man you want to piss off."

"That never stopped you."

Damon smiled. "I am not an idiot. Klaus cares about my brother. He wants Stefan's friendship, his approval, his loyalty…. Maybe he even wants Stefan's love. I am not really sure. What I do know is that if he killed me he would never get what he wants from Stefan. Klaus strikes me as a selfish fucker."

"You are one to talk."

"You are right. He and I are the same in that respect. So let me give you a heads up. He wants you Caroline. The same way he wants Stefan."

What the hell was she supposed to say to that?

"I have been chasing Elena around the continent for about four years now. I am pissed as hell at her for making me do it. It will not be a happy reunion when I catch her."

"She didn't make you do anything. You are choosing to follow her."

"There is no choice here. Just like there was no choice for her when she followed Stefan after he gave himself over to Klaus. She belongs to me as much as she did to Stefan. Maybe even more with the sire bond and all that. She knows it. He knows it. We all know it but never acknowledge it. Stefan can play innocent because he knows that I will be selfish enough to drag Elena back kicking and screaming if I have too."

"What is your point Damon?"

He shut the car off and turned to Caroline. "The Oldest vampires in the world are looking for you Caroline. There is only one way that this is going to end. That fucked up shit that happened that night … They want answers and the longer you stay away the more they become convinced you are hiding something."

Caroline steped out of the car. "Thanks for the advice."

"I guess we are even now."

"What?"

"Well I did just save your life. It won't take long for Kol and Klaus to piece together that I was the one that you kept in contact with. I think I really went above and beyond for you."

Caroline quickly scooped out the truck stop looking for the best ride out of town before looking back at Damon. "I haven't told anyone."

"What?"

"You heard me. I haven't told anyone what you did. How bad it was. What you made me do when I was human."

Damon jaws clenched

"We both know what would happen if I did. Oh, I am sure Elena would forgive you sooner or later. She has a gift for forgetting the horrible things done to the people she cares about. Stefan would cut you out of his life completely. But Klaus would kill you, Damon. He would do it slowly and enjoy every second of it. So no we are not even. Not even close."

Caroline slammed the door and walked away.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own this don't sue me.

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the great feedback. I know that the updates have been really sparse but school is over for me now so hopefully I will be able to update more often.

I have taken some elements of the show and put them in here. I have slowed down the timeline because I feel that it makes it more believable. (As much as a story about vampires and werewolves can be) Also Kol is still alive.

* * *

><p>The brunette screamed as Kol barged into Klaus bedroom without warning. She tried to get to her clothes but Klaus kept her thighs firmly around him.<p>

"Keep moving" Klaus told her, after a moment of hesitation she did as she was told, quickly picking up her well-practiced rhythm.

"As I am busy here brother. So unless you are joining in, take your leave."

The woman froze at Klaus words. Her eyes landed on Kol and turned speculative as she considered the possibilities. Kol gave her a feral grin. "Sorry love. I prefer blondes. As does my brother."

"Kol.." Klaus growled.

Kols smile widened. "You see there is the one blonde in particular that has struck his fancy. All though I am sure you are quite skilled..."

"You have no idea." The woman replied boldly.

Kol shook his head. While the he and his brother had shared women on occasion, there had always been some challenge in the seduction. He had the distinct impression that this woman wouldn't be able to blush if her life depended on it. "Oh you see there really wouldn't be any competition. She is exquisite even if she has a compete disregard for her own personal safety."

Klaus threw the woman off him. "Get out"

"But…"

"Now." Klaus spat at her. The woman blanched at his tone, quickly grabbed her clothes and left the room without dressing.

Kol stared after her shaking his head. "What a lovely girl brother. She seems like a keeper."

Klaus glared at Kol as he walked towards his closet with complete disregard for his nudity. They had grown up in a time where people who wanted to survive rarely went off in the wilderness alone. As the only place to bathe was the river they had quickly become accustomed to nudity.

He was dressed and back in the bedroom in under 30 seconds. "What do you know?"

"She was in Alaska as of 14 hours ago."

"Alaska?"

"Yes, I ran into her at a local dive. Seriously brother the women in this century… Anyways I saw her and followed out back. She is quite the little hunter."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Caroline doesn't feed from humans. She thinks it is wrong."

Kol shook his head. "Well it looked like she has changed her position on the matter."

Klaus clenched his jaw. He wanted to be the one that helped overcome her silly human beliefs. He wanted to show her how to embrace her vampirism.

"Who was she with?"

"I thought she was alone however I was sadly mistaken." Kol paused for dramatic effected enjoying the emotions playing across Klaus's face. "I was talking to her when someone came up and snapped my neck. Came too about 7 minutes later but they were both long gone. Which is unfortunate as I would have really enjoyed returning the favor. " Kol said while rubbing his neck.

"It must have been an intense conversation for someone to sneak up on you unawares." Klaus said as he made his way to the bar across the room.

"I was just getting to the heart of the matter when the bothersome Salvatore brother interrupted." He took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the fire place at the back of the room.

"You will leave Stefan alone." Klaus warned holding out a drink to his brother.

Kol rolled his eyes and took the glass. "Relax. I have no interest in your pet. It is the other one I speak of. I trust you have no objection to me teaching him the proper respect he should give his elders."

Klaus smiled as he sat across from his bother. "Not at all, in fact I would say that is a lesson long overdue."

"Indeed."

"Let's return to the matter at hand shall we." Klaus swirled the scotch in his glass. "Do you believe that she was just passing through or had been in the area for some amount of time."

Kol paused going over his exchange with Caroline in his head. "She seemed comfortable but she was too dressed up to have been playing the part of a local. She wasn't trying to blend in. But she had definitely been there before.

"Then it would be possible she might try and return?"

"Possible, but it a stretch. I wouldn't be seen within a 1000 miles of that bar if I were in her place. As it is our conversation was too short for me get any real information out of her."

"And what, brother, would you have done if you had the time?"

Kol smirked at the thinly veiled threat. "Well the possibilities are endless aren't they?" He laughed at Klaus glare. " Oh calm down. I have spent enough time daggered and in a box to last a millennia and have desire to relive the experience. Although I must say she is tempting."

Kol grew serious for a moment. "I am convince she is hiding something."

Klaus nodded. "As am I."

"She believes that your soft spot will protect her from us."

Klaus nodded again. "It isn't us that I am worried about. In retrospect I should have never reached out to my contacts. I should have sought her out myself instead of getting others involved. It is just at the time there was too much going on with Silas, the cure and then Marcel... Elijah was preoccupied with Katherine, Rebecca was busy enjoying the all-american high school experience. There was simply no time to properly look for her."

Kol sipped his drink. It was delicious and undoubtedly very very expensive. "What is it that has you concerned?"

"I was angry at the time and used every resource at my disposable to try and find her. I alerted every supernatural that owed me a favor." Klaus smiled faintly. "and yet she has proven to be the most elusive pray, even more so than Katherine."

"Come now Nic, she isn't that good. Five years is hardly 500 years. The doppelganger has a god given gift. Caroline has been lucky so far." Kol commented before going to pour himself another drink. "You just want Caroline more."

"Regardless, the longer she evades me, the more curious other supernaturals become. I don't need some vampire or witch thinking that Caroline is or has something that could be used against me."

"Far be for me to get involved in whatever twisted courtship you too are playing at; but I don't think that she would actually try and hurt our family. Or you for that matter."

Klaus started up at the celling. "I don't understand what happened in that field anymore than you do brother. The one thing I do know for sure is that we are alive because of Caroline." He paused searching for the right words. "She is young, too young to defend herself if she attracts the unwanted attention a vampire older than her. There has to be someway to draw her out."

Kol broke the silence a few moments later. "Her mother. If her mother was dying she, surely, would come home."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Well than what do you propose than?" Kol asked completely exasperated with his brother's unwillingness to accept a perfectly logical idea.

"Your point is not without its merits. However threatening he mother is not going to exactly going to win us any points. She is too breakable."

Kol was brought back to his conversation with Caroline. We are breakable. It would seem that she and his brother were more similar than he realized.

"Stefan. If he was in trouble she would do anything to help him."

"Of course she would but, I don't see how you are going to convince your precious Stefan to turn Caroline in."

"That is the best part brother. I don't have too. In the end Caroline will come to me all by herself." Klaus laughed and clapped his hands together. "Come brother there is much to do and so little time."

* * *

><p>Please Review:) They keep me going.<p> 


End file.
